Brothers
by MorningStar101
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha are not your typical brothers who get along very well. But one day a strange girl, claiming to know their father, comes and kidnaps Kagome and Rin! Now both brothers have to put aside their differences and save them. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 The Kidnapping

(I do not own anything of InuYasha! I just love the anime and own most of the books!)

The day started off like any other day, Kagome woke up and stretched her body while looking out the window. The sun shined brightly in her room making everything glow a bit and the warmth slipped in. It was the middle of summer and since there was no school, she packed her bag and went down the Bone Eaters Well. She rushed out of bed, grabbed on some clothes and ran down stairs. Her mom, her grandpa, and her little brother greeted her with breakfast on the table. After breakfast, Kagome told her mom that she'd be gone for a few days and not to worry about her. She kissed her mom goodbye then went down the well. In a matter of second she was in the feudal era and Kagome climbed out of the well. InuYasha was waiting for her in a nearby tree, watching her climb out of the well.

"What took you so long?" He asked jumping down from the tree.

"I just woke up and I had to do a few thing at home, InuYasha." Kagome said, dusting off her clothes.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Come on the others are waiting for us."

The others were Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, some friends that InuYasha and Kagome met on their travels to search for the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel broke into millions of pieces and it was up to them to retrieve them all. They've found many shards but it wasn't easy for the group to find or get them. Especially with their enemy Naraku, following and watching them everywhere they went. Kagome and InuYasha joined up with their friends then they all began to follow a trail in to the forest near the well. It was an hour or two when they reached a large clearing surrounded by trees. They all decided to rest there and have lunch.

InuYasha sat in a nearby tree watching and waiting for any signs of danger. "InuYasha, are you hungry? Come and eat." Kagome called up to him. He jumped down and sat down where the others circled around.

"Is there something on your mind InuYasha?" Miroku asked, reading the half demon face.

"There's something in the air…I don't like it…"he growled.

Sango looked at InuYasha. "Is it a demon?"

"I don't know. The scent is very faint but its close; keep an eye out for anything. Go it?"

Everyone agreed

"If its demon, how come you not obsessing about it InuYasha?" Shippo asked.

The InuYasha glared at the young fox demon then batted him on the head."

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Because you ask stupid questions that's why."

Kagome closed her eyes and quietly said, "InuYasha, sit!"

The half demon fell flat on his face and Shippo began to laugh ash he did so. When he got up he began to yell at kagome and all she did was say "sit" ten times until he couldn't get up to yell at her again. Miroku and Sango just sighed and ignored the yelling half demon. There was a shadow that went pass them and it made the whole group alert and focused on what just passed by them. There was no one around but the smell a demon grew stronger and stronger by the minute. InuYasha was ready to attack, and as if on command, the others grabbed their weapons. He growled and yelled out "Show your self demon!" and looked around.

Then the shadow was back, it hovered above the group then landed on the ground. The group looked at what was in front of them and it surprised them. It was a girl. Just about 17 years old, with purple eyes and long white hair pulled into two braided ponytails. She wore a turquoise kimono with blood red flowers and it went halfway down her legs, just a few inches above her knees. She was indeed a demon because she had a pair of white wolf ears and wolf tail, and she had a sword in its sheath on her left side. Girls face showed no emotion and her dark purple eyes glared at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, draw your sword." The girl demanded.

"Who the hell are you? And just how do you know my name?"

The girl didn't move. "I told you to draw you sword."

Kagome looked at her then at InuYasha. "How does she know you name InuYasha? Have you seen her before?"

The half demon growled. "No, I've never seen her. But she's going to die now!"

InuYasha pulled out his sword Tetsusaiga and aimed it at the female demon. Even though the sword was pumping with energy the girl didn't budge. InuYasha jumped up and attacked the demon with full force. The girl disappeared and reappeared behind him drop kicking him to the ground. Kagome saw this as a chance to do a sneak attack on the girl demon while she was distracted. She prepared her bow and arrow then fired, the girl demon saw the arrow coming towards her. She caught the arrow in mid air but soon dropped it when it burned her hand. InuYasha got up and charged after the female demon in front of him. She moved to the side and as he passed by she grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it making Tetsusaiga fall the ground.

"InuYasha, I'm ashamed of you. Your father's sword is a useful tool not some random sword you find everyday."

InuYasha glared at the demon as she mentioned his father. "Who the hell are you to talk about my old man?"

The girl dropped his wrist and stepped back to face him and the rest of the group. "Introductions are useless right now, but I am called Lunara."

Lunara walked up to Kagome and studied her a bit, and then she smiled. "You will do just find Miss."

"Huh?" Kagome said looking at Lunara. "W-what do you mean?"

Lunara looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha! If you want kagome back then come find me! My castle is on the mountain where the moon rises, I'll be waiting!"

Silvery smoke appeared and when it was gone Lunara and Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out. "Damn it!"

Somewhere far off away from where InuYasha and his friends were, another demon walks the forest quietly. His long silvery white hair blowing through the light breeze that came, his expression was neutral. Behind him were three other things that follow him to most places he went. The first was a small demon named Jaken, the much large demon was named Ah-un, and the third was a young human child named Rin. Nobody really understood why the demon allowed the young human to follow him. Then he stopped and looked around; he caught the scent of someone familiar.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is it?" The little girl asked.

He did not answer the girl's question. He looked around then in a figure appeared from the mist.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru." Lunara's voice was full of enjoyment.

Jaken spoke up. "Lord Sesshomaru! Who is this?"

Lunara smiled at Jaken. "Jaken please shut up."

Jaken looked up at her with surprise in his face.

"How unexpected for you to come here Lunara."

"My dear Sesshomaru, you haven't changed a bit since the last time we saw each other. I swear that at least you will be the one to change among you and your brother."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Sorry that I didn't change to your liking."

Lunar smirked. "I guess I'll have to change that."

Lunara pulled out her sword and attacked Sesshomaru. He pulled out Toukijin and blocked her attack in one quick move. Lunara and Sesshomaru went at it for about a good fifteen minutes but a sudden move made him stop. Lunara stopped by Rin with her sword close to the young child. Rin looked at the sword and then back at Sesshomaru, fear was all over her face.

"Okay, I see that you fighting skills have improved. But that's not good enough, I'll be taking my leave now." Lunara jumped up into the sky, taking Rin with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The child called out as they disappeared.

The demon said nothing but he glared at the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That she-demon took Rin! What are we going to do? We have save we- " Jaken was silenced with swift kick by Sesshomaru, then he walked away leaving the little demon behind.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunara

Kagome was unconscious when the mysterious girl came and attacked InuYasha and then kidnapped her. When she woke up, she looked around to see where she was.

"Where am I?" Kagome whispered to herself looking at her surroundings, she was in a large room and by the looks of the decorations she was in a castle.

She blinked at the sight of the room, ~_Well, I surely didn't expect all this as a prisoner_~ Kagome thought to herself, she looked at herself to see if she had on any scratches or bruises then she got up.

She stretched her legs then decided to find a way out. Kagome was about to head for the door until silvery fog came from nowhere then revealed her kidnapper. Lunara stared at her guest in wonderment then puzzlement.

"Your not trying to leave, are you Kagome?" Lunara asked the now angry Kagome.

Kagome glared at her then started to yell at her, "Hey! You think you can just attack InuYasha then kidnap me like that? You got a lot of nerve Lunara!"

"Is there anything else you would like to add before I can talk?" Her voice was full of annoyance. Lunara sat down looked at the human girl in front of her.

Kagome saw the look on Lunara's face then quieted herself, but she still kept and eye on this demon.

"Thank you." Lunara replied. "Okay, first things first we need to get our second guest in here. Rin can you come in here please?" Kagome was surprised when she saw the little girl enter the room with a smile on her face.

"You kidnapped her too? What exactly are you planning here?"

Lunara sighed then cleared her throat. "Let me properly introduce my self Kagome, my name is Lunara of the Moon. I'm not a demon I'm a wolf goddess and I really don't appreciate you calling me a demon."

Kagome relaxed a bit, "I got that, but how do you know and why did you attack InuYasha?" She glanced at Rin, "And Sesshomaru?"

"Just about 1000 years ago I met their father InuTaisho, we became good friends. A great dog demon and a wolf goddess were an unlikely pair. We had a couple of good fights during those times, anyways when Sesshomaru was born I watched over him until he no longer needed me. I did the same when InuYasha was a pup, those two really are something."

"Is there a specific reason why you attacked them today?"

"Before InuTaisho died he told me to watch over them, and so I did. I've been asleep for about 200 years, just woke up not to long ago. I came to test their wits to see if they were worthy of being called InuTaisho's sons. InuYasha uses too much brute strength and he doesn't think and Sesshomaru fights well but he doesn't have reasons to fight. I kidnapped you two to lead them both here."

Kagome understood now. "But Lunara, they hate each other. They try to kill each other whenever they cross paths. How are they going to get us?"

Lunara closed her eyes and thought for awhile then spoke to her. "The only way for them to equally find you and save you both are for them to work together. If they fail to do that, I will destroy them both."

Kagome jumped up and started to argue with the goddess. "Lunara! That's not right! You can't just expect them to work together! And destroying them is going over the limit, don't you think?"

The wolf demon growled. "Right now Miss Kagome you are pushing the limit1 You are a guest here at my castle but if you want to end up as a prisoner in chains I suggest you keep you mouth shut." Her purple eyes began to glow with fury and Kagome sat back down. "Thank you. Now, tell me why both of you are always with those brothers."

* * *

Somewhere off away from the castle InuYasha hurried toward the mountain that held Kagome. InuYasha was determined to figure out why a random demon came and took Kagome and why she knew his name. Behind him, Miroku and the others tried as best as they can to keep up with the half demon.

"InuYasha! Slow down!" The Monk called out.

"No! You hurry up!"

Miroku sighed. "We don't even know who this demon is or what she is capable of. We need to figure out a plan if we are to safe Miss kagome!"

InuYasha growled. He hated when the monk was right at times. "Fine I'll slow down and we can come up with a plan."

"That's more like it!" Miroku replied as the group came to a stop. "Now to figure out what to do."

* * *

"So, Kagome, let me get this all straight. A priestess named Kikyo bound InuYasha to a tree for a long time. Then you found him and helped him, so now you two are traveling together to find shards of the Shikon Jewel with the help of other people."

Kagome nodded, "Yep, that sums it all up."

Lunara looked at Rin. "And Sesshomaru saved your life after you helped his, Right?"

Rin nodded. "Mm-hm!"

Lunara was very intrigued by the two human girls. "Who would of thought those two brothers will end up both protecting a human. I didn't expect that from any of them."

Kagome smiled. "They may not look like it but, to me, both of them have a soft spot for the little things in life."

"That is so true Kagome." Lunara agreed.

* * *

I'm desperate for reviews! I don't care if they are mean ones or nice ones!


	3. Chapter 3 First Fight

InuYasha and his friends managed to get near the castle before sundown. The looked up at the large castle and saw that the moon was slowly rising as the sun set. It seemed to glow as the moonlight shone over the castle. Shippo, who was on Miroku's shoulder gazing at the place, was the first to speak among them.

"That castle is amazing!" His eyes widened in amazement.

Sango nodded her head. "It really is beautiful. I see why Lunara calls it the moon castle."

InuYasha scoffed. "Whatever she calls it, that damn youkai has Kagome!" The half youkai growled as he thought about what happened earlier.

"_InuYasha! If you want Kagome back, then come find me…I'll be waiting!" _Lunara's voice rang through his mind, making him growl deeply.

"That's strange…" Miroku replied. Sango and Shippo glanced at the young monk.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked him.

Miroku studied that castle for a minute then spoke. "That wolf youkai kidnapped Kagome and was very imposing but when she arrived I didn't sense any evil or negative energy. And now, as we are in front of the castle, I still don't sense that evil aura. Its really puzzling me." He turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha can you sense anything?"

InuYasha sniffed the air and shook his head. "No I don't. There's nothing…" he stopped when a familiar scent came to him. The half dog youkai growled as he saw his brother walking towards the castle. InuYasha glared at his brother from inside the tree was standing in.

Shippo noticed too. "Is that Sesshomaru?!" he blurted out, surprised to see him.

Both Sango and Miroku tensed up when they saw the superior youkai walking silently towards Lunara's castle.

Miroku spoke first, "Why is Sesshomaru here?"

InuYasha snarled. "I don't know but I'm about to find out!"

The half youkai jumped off the branch he was on then ran after Sesshomaru, his claws were extended ready to attack.

* * *

"They're here." Lunara spoke quietly as she meditated.

Kagome and Rin were offered food and beds but they only took the food. All three of them were in a large opened area enjoying the warm night air. Lunara was dressed as if she was about to go into a fight. She was wearing a kimono similar to the one she wore before but this one was black and white. Her long white hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, exposing her white wolf ears and her long sword was at her side. The wolf goddess looked very imposing but she had a gentle smile that lit up her face. As she sipped her tea, Lunara noticed Kagome studying her.

"I look really scary don't I?"

Kagome shook her head. "No…I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"Really? Mind if I ask what it is?"

Kagome twiddled her thumbs a bit trying to think of the right words to say without angering the goddess. Then she spoke, "Lady Lunara, what exactly are you planning here? I know you told me but what is it you are trying to get out of all this?"

Lunara's blazing purple eyes were set on the human girl. The look on Kagome's face was determination and persistent which made her tail flicked back and forth as the goddess was thinking then she spoke.

"Don't think little of me Kagome, you maybe a young priestess but you're still just a human I can easily kill." Kagome's posture shifted a bit. "But if you must know what I'm doing then I will tell you. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are worthy of wielding their father's swords but the only way they really used them is because of you two. Sesshomaru used the Tensaiga to save Rin an InuYasha protects you, which released the powers of Tetsusaiga." Kagome looked away when she said that. "So, the whole point of this is for them to show me that they can protect as well as they can fight. Don't worry Kagome, Rin. The battle may get bloody but I will not kill them."

There was silence between the three of them. The only sound they can hear was sound of growling and snarling. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were fighting outside the castle. The noise outside of the castle got louder as the minutes passed.

Rin looked up at Lunara. "Miss Lunara what is Lord Sesshomaru fight besides his brother?"

Lunara gave a sly smile. "My little warm-up."

_~InuYasha…I hope you and the others are all right…~_Kagome thought, worrying about her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile…

InuYasha ran straight for Sesshomaru and jumped to attack. Missing InuYasha's claws, Sesshomaru dodged the attack.

"What is a damn half breed like you doing here?" his voice was content.

InuYasha glared at him. "I should ask you the same thing!"

"Humph! Stubborn as usual." Sesshomaru and his brother were attacking and fighting with claws only. The same silvery smoke from before started to slowly surround the brothers. Both of them stopped fighting and looked around them, back to back, they were both tense. The smoke disappeared and was replaced with over a hundred black wolves with glowing red eyes. They jumped and attacked the dog youkai brothers. Swords at ready they fought the shadow wolves. Slicing each one that got in their way. But every time a black wolf was sliced in half, the pieces came back together and formed each wolf again. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched safely from the nearby trees, as the shadow wolves appeared.

"What are those?" Sango asked, keeping her eyes on the fight.

Miroku looked closely at the wolves. "They look like shadows. Lunara must have summoned them to distract InuYasha and Sesshomaru." A group of the shadow wolves spotted the three of them and ran after the little group.

"Oh no! They spotted us!!" Shippo started to freak out. Kilala growled and transformed to her much larger self and growled at the oncoming wolves.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out as she threw her giant boomerang, letting it slice through the shadows.

"Come on! We have to reach to the opening of the castle!" Miroku yelled as he fought while running.

"Right!" Sango agreed, following the monk. Shippo saw them leave and started to panic. "Hey wait for me!!!" The fox youkai jumped on to Kilala's back when she passed by him. The group then started run towards the opening of the castle.

* * *

**Thank you for those who reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala made it into the castle where Lunara greeted them. They didn't expect her to be so humble when they entered inside; she just smiled and clapped for them.

"Bravo! I didn't expect you all to arrive so soon! Welcome!"

Miroku spoke first, "Where is Miss Kagome, demon?"

"Oh she's right over here," Lunara turned a bit, "Kagome! You and Rin come out! You have guests!"

The group eased a bit when they saw Kagome and Rin walk out; by the looks of it she was unharmed. Rin quietly followed here then stopped beside Lunara and gave a smile to her.

"Kagome!" Her friends said in unison. They hugged her and were glad that she was okay, Kagome smiled to see most of her friends. Lunara casually walked towards them; Miroku and Sango had their weapons at hand. Kagome put her hand on their arms to lower their weapons.

"No! Don't harm her!"

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kagome! What do you mean? She attacked InuYasha and kidnapped you! Why are you telling us not to harm her?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"I know, I know! I'll tell you everything in a minute just please believe me. Lunara isn't going to hurt anyone."

The group's tension warred off but they still kept an eye out on the wolf goddess in front of them.

Lunara chuckled. "You have very honorable friends Kagome. If you want to keep them safe, then stay in the castle. I'm putting a barrier around it to keep things out, if you leave the castle you won't be able to enter it again."

Miroku was concerned. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Monk, you are about to witness the power of a goddess, that's whats going on." Lunara replied then she disappeared.

* * *

Outside the castle, both Brothers were still fight off the shadow wolves. Then, when Lunara appeared, every single wolf disappeared. Leaving InuYasha and Sesshomaru the only ones in the large clearing. Both of them looked up at Lunara, who was hovering over them smiling. Lunara was smiling mischievously as they looked up in surprise.

"Wow! I guess my warm-up wasn't good enough, you two haven't even broken a sweat yet!" She called out to them. "I guess this means I'll have to attack you myself. I want a clean, fair fight boys." Lunara pulled her sword that seemed to glow like the moon.

"Lets began!"

Inside the castle Kagome and the others found a spot where they can all watch Lunara fight the brothers. Kagome watched as both brothers attacked Lunara, one trying to out best the other one. The battle was getting tense but neither InuYasha nor Sesshomaru decided that they should hit her at the same time.

"Kagome." Sango's voice was calming.

"Hm?"

"What exactly happened when you came here?"

Kagome didn't take her eyes of the fight for a minute then she looked at her friend. "Lunara isn't a demon, she's a wolf goddess you knew InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father a long time ago. She just kidnapped Rin and me to get them both here, she wants to test them to see if they are worthy of being called their father's sons. She promised that she wouldn't kill them."

Miroku was thinking about Lunara. "Lunara is a goddess…interesting."

Kagome nodded.

Rin looked up at Kagome then she looked at the fight. _~Lord Sesshomaru…~_

The group watched the battle with intensity, as there was large boom and the sound of InuYasha's scream. _~ I understand what Lunara is doing but what if she pushes both of them to the limit? Especially InuYasha…~ _Kagome thought to herself. Many questions, statements, and worried thoughts ran through the young priestess's mind.

* * *

"Hehehehe, you two are extraordinary!" Lunara was scratched up from head to toe but she still had enough energy to continue fighting. "Well then if you guys can fight with swords lets see how you do with bare claws!" Lunara's features changed after that. Her face grew into a sleek white muzzle. Her arms and legs grew longer and her hands and feet grew into massive paws. Instead of a young woman, there was a huge silvery white wolf growling at them. The wolf barked, making everything shake like an earthquake just started. The massive bark made Tetsusaiga and Tokijin were flung right out of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's hands.

The hanyo growled then cracked his fingers, getting his claws at the ready, and then he jumped up at Lunara. "_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_" he yelled out, slashing Lunara's right eye. The wolf let out a yelp of pain, stepping back as it growled at the pain. Blood poured down the wolf's muzzle leaving a dark crimson streak on her face. The half demon did this multiple times leaving deep wounds everywhere on Lunara's humongous body. Sesshomaru attacked Lunara also but with less of a hassle then his brother. Over and over and again the brothers continue to attack with their claws. They tried to grab their swords but Lunara made sure that they kept their eyes on her.

* * *

Back inside the others were watching the fight, wondering when this is going to end. Then something sparked in Kagome's mind.

"Wait a minute!"

Her friends glanced at her. "What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I just remembered something that Lunara told me before, when I first spoke to her. It was practically the first thing she told me of her plan."

"What's that?" Shippo asked curiously looking up at his friend.

"Lunara said that the only way for InuYasha and Sesshomaru to find Rin and I, is for them to fight her. But the only way they can defeat her is if both of them to work together and attack her at the same time"

Miroku thought of what she said. "I see now…Lunara wants to see their full power come out. She doesn't want all the small attacks they are doing right now, she wants them to attack her with full force."

"Full force?" Kagome replied. "So right now Lunara is just toying with them."

The monk nodded. "Exactly."

Everyone looked at the fight again with new thoughts in their minds. Kagome sighed then she got up and climbed down from her spot. She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed for the opening of the castle. Miroku and the others were shocked at what she did.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango called out.

Kagome looked up at her as she ran. "Someone needs to tell those idiot brothers the solution to ending this fight!"

"But Kagome!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! I promise." She reassured her friends then left the barrier of the castle and stepped out into the area where the goddess and the brothers were fighting. Kagome positioned herself right in the middle, bow at ready, and then fought one warning arrow between the hanyo and his brother. InuYasha looked over to her and was now glad and angry at the same time.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to help you so you can win against Lunara!"

* * *

There's going to be big explosions in the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Solution

The young miko had the look of determination as she looked at the inuyoukai and the hanyo. Kagome had to them the solution to ending this fight any possible way she can find. After a slight remark from Sesshomaru and a yell from InuYasha, she can tell that this wasn't going to be easy. Kagome followed the fight as it progressed, dodging any attacks or rocks that flung towards her. When she told the hanyo that she knew how they could win against Lunara, he didn't believe her.

"How the hell is it that you know how to win against this demon?" he yelled at her, glancing at Kagome for only a sec.

Kagome let out a small sign of frustration. _~Typical InuYasha! ~_ She thought to herself. She fired another warning arrow at the brothers, this time Kagome had enough yelling. "Listen! None of you can hit her with just any normal attack! You have to hit her with full power, and not just one of you! Both of you have to hit her with full force!"

InuYasha didn't like the sound of him and Sesshomaru working together but to finish this annoying fight off he had to. The hanyo growled as he and looked at Sesshomaru. "Damn it! I know you want this fight to end Sesshomaru! So lets finish the damn wolf off so we can go back to our lives!" he called out to his brother.

Sesshomaru was silent.

A deep rumble of laughter came from the wolf. "As if you two can work together! I've seen how you act towards each other and I know what you think about! Sesshomaru and InuYasha, do you truly hate each other that much that you can't defeat an enemy together?" Lunara smiled a toothy grin at them.

Both inuyoukai and hanyo were silent after she spoke, and the wolf goddess wondered if she actually hit a nerve. "I knew it! You both don't have what it takes to live up to your father's name!"

"Just shut up!" InuYasha growled. He jumped at the silver wolf and clawed at her eyes again. Then he darted towards Tetsusaiga and it immediately transformed again. While Lunara was distracted, Sesshomaru jumped and grabbed Tokijin and landed near his brother.

"Let's just end this ridiculous fight." He said coolly, not glancing at his younger brother.

InuYasha nodded, then he raised his sword above his sword.

"Backlash Wave!" he called out as the hanyo slammed his sword onto the ground. A full force of power aimed for the silver wolf.

"Dragon Strike!" The inuyoukai said, sending a large amount of blue electricity from his Tokijin.

Both attacks combined creating a large ball of pure energy flying towards Lunara. With out warning it hit her full on. The immense power caused a large explosion, sending energy waves through out the area. Miroku immediately saw the wave of energy coming towards them.

"Everyone duck down! Quick!" he yelled out as he pushed all of them to the floor. The wave didn't break through the barrier but it caused the castle to shake vigorously. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and shielded her from any flying debris. When the wave of energy dispersed there was dust everywhere. The dust soon went away and revealed what the land now looked liked. There was now a much larger space now because the surrounded trees where blasted away.

The smooth land was now rugged with rocks and slits that cut through the ground. The hanyou, the inuyoukai, and the miko saw that the giant silver wolf was no longer there.

All there was Lunara's body torn to pieces on the ground. The attack ripped of her left arm and leg and left deep gashes along her upper body and neck. The body was bloody and motionless. Kagome looked up at InuYasha.

"Is it over?"

"I don't know...I guess it is." He replied to her.

The barrier went down from the castle, allowing the others to reunite with their two other friends. Rin saw Sesshomaru beginning to leave and she ran to catch up to him. Everything seemed fine until they all heard a laugh coming from the body across from them. Sesshomaru stopped and looked back as InuYasha and his friends tensed up.

"You two are something special!" Lunara's voice spoke as the bloody body formed back together. Her arm and legged attached to her body again and her wounds healed instantly. She got up and brushed her kimono off and smiled at them. "I am really impressed you two! I was beginning to doubt that you two would really combine you power like that and end all this. I bow to your skills and your quick thinking." She replied as she bow to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" InuYasha asked, glaring at her.

"It takes more than that to kill me InuYasha. Just be glad that you both passed my test, you really are your father's sons and I'm proud to see that you two have matured a little."

Sesshomaru murmured something then he walked away from the battlefield. Lunara trotted over to the group and bowed to them respectfully. She was done fighting now and all she wanted to do was talk.

"InuYasha, I apologize for causing trouble to you and your friends. I really meant them no harm; I just needed to get to you. But now that this is all over I have to find something else to preoccupy my time. It does get boring when you are by yourself most of them time."

Kagome gave a soft smile. "Lunara, if you want, we can all be friends. It's true you haven't harmed us," She gave a quick look at InuYasha who was torn up a bit. ",at least not all of us. I would like it that we can be friends. That's if you don't mind."

Lunara looked at the hopeful group then smiled. She hugged Kagome gently then gave one good look at her face. "Thank you Kagome I'll like that very much if we can be friends and not enemies. But I know deep down you want me to join you, but I can't."

Kagome was surprised.

"My place with the moon and the stars. I am a goddess and have important duties to take so I can't stay here. But is you ever need me, then just ask for me when it's a full moon."

Kagome was confused. "How do I do that?"

"Just ask in you dreams and I'll come to you. No matter what."

Kagome thanked the wolf goddess and they both hugged. Lunara said her goodbyes to the group then faded away along with her castle. It then began to rain and they all headed out to the nearest shelter they could find. InuYasha said nothing about the fight but was in deep thought the whole time they left the area.

* * *

**Big explosion just for Mari605i!! One more chapter and this will be complete!! How sad TT~TT!**


	6. Chapter 6 Relapse

The group settled down at and old shrine to get out of the pouring rain. They built a small fire, prayed, then all settled down. Shippo began to talk about the fight between Lunara and the two-inu brothers. He put in dramatic affect to entertain the older group members as they watched him.

"InuYasha's first attacks were sloppy but they were good in the end." He said. InuYasha hit Shippo when he said that he was sloppy. "Ow! That hurt InuYasha!"

"Humph! Then don't call my fighting sloppy you twerp!"

They both growled at each other. Kagome just smiled at them.

"Oh InuYasha, he was saying that you were really good in that fight, that's all!"

Miroku nodded. "Just give him credit, our little Shippo is a great story teller."

Sango patted Shippo's head. "He just glad you are alright."

"Thank you!" The little fox youkai said with a triumphant smile.

InuYasha rolled his eyes then turned around and drifted to sleep. Everyone else did the same; Miroku extinguished the fire then they all fell asleep. The hanyo quietly woke and went out side. It was still raining and not as hard, but he was safe from getting wet. Kagome woke up to get something to drink and saw that he was awake and joined him outside.

"Hey there InuYasha. Are you alright?"

He glanced at her for a second. "Yeah. I'm fine. I've been thinking about a few things since we left that place."

"Things like what?"

InuYasha sighed. "About my father and what was he like. Lunara kept telling us that we're nothing like him, yet we both had to prove to her that we were strong."

Kagome's voice was still a whisper but it was a bit louder than before. "And you did! Both Sesshomaru and you fought her and you both won."

InuYasha looked at the ground then his amber eyes looked at her. "What really happened between you and Lunara when she kidnapped you?"

Kagome was surprised at the question. "Nothing really. She introduced herself and then she told me about how she knew your father and that ever since both you and Sesshomaru were young she was watching over you. Before she went to fight you guys, Lunara told me what exactly she was planning."

"Well, her plan worked, that's for sure."

Kagome agreed.

InuYasha smirked. "I have to give credit to her though, the way she lured me and Sesshomaru to her castle was pretty smart. I never seen a taiyoukai that powerful before."

"She's a goddess InuYasha, didn't you hear her say that?"

The hanyo shook his head. "No. I wasn't really listening to your conversation. I had better things on my mind than that."

The miko sighed. "InuYasha, you're hopeless!"

"What? I'm not hopeless!" he retorted. Kagome just sighed and leaned on him, looking up at the rainy sky. The rain soon stopped and the clouds moved to reveal a brightly shining full moon in the sky. The smell of rain was heavy and everything seemed to glisten under the moonlight.

"The rain has stopped." Kagome replied, standing up.

InuYasha looked up at the moon. "You know, when Lunara came back together and spoke to us, I heard Sesshomaru say something about her small message to us."

Kagome looked down at him. "What did he say?"

"He said 'ridiculous' as if this whole thing meant nothing to him," he answered.

"Your brother keeps to himself a lot. I'm still wondering why he keeps that little girl Rin with him. He is definitely a mystery to me."

InuYasha closed his eyes. "Don't let him bother you. It's stupid to even think about him."

Kagome sat back down and put her head on his shoulder and smiled softly. "I'm glad you're not like that."

The hanyo said nothing but he did smile a bit. A light breeze passed through the trees making the leaves shake. When it passed by the couple, it was barely a whisper, could hear Lunara's soft laugh. Kagome knew that the wolf goddess was watching them from the safe haven of the moon. She thought of Lunara, leaving it quiet among the two of them. They relapsed over what has happened today and both agreed that today, a day during the height of summer, was a very adventurous day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!! If you want to read another InuYasha story that has Koga in it then you can read my other story called Friends!**


End file.
